


Buried Hopes

by avonleaace



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anne with an E - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gilbert a bit older, Gilbert and Anne are so flipping adorkable, Kids are oblivious, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 02, Shirbert, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anne is 16ish, awae, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avonleaace/pseuds/avonleaace
Summary: For the first time since Anne's arrival in Avonlea, things have been looking steadily up. Her friendship with Gilbert has become stronger than ever, and Anne is realising more and more the depth of her feelings for him.But soon enough, tragedy strikes Green Gables. Will it bring Gilbert and Anne closer together, or end up tearing them apart?





	Buried Hopes

 

‘My life is a perfect graveyard of buried hopes.’ - _L.M Montgomery, Anne of Green Gables_

 

-

 

Anne felt the pale sunlight filtering through her window before she even opened her eyes. Comfortably warm, Anne turned her pillow over and rested her cheek on the cool linen. A moment of peaceful solitude.

 

‘Anne! Anne Shirley-Cuthbert!’

 

Marilla’s calls echoed with the sound of birds. Marilla had always reminded Anne of an owl. Haughty and wise. Anne was just thinking about the sort of life Marilla the owl would lead when Marilla the person burst into the room.

 

‘Anne, I must have called you a thousand times! You’re going to be late for school!’

 

‘Late for school … Oh Marilla I have to go!’ Anne leapt out of bed and began rolling on her tights that were left on the floor.

 

Marilla’s eyes sparkled with amusement. ‘That’s what I was trying to tell you, child. Don’t forget your slate, and I left you some toast on the dinner table for you to eat on the way.’

 

She held up Anne’s new green school dress. ‘Let me help you put this on.’

 

‘Thank you Marilla! Today, although starting in a hurried manner, feels as though it might be wonderful.’ Anne pulled on her boots as Marilla did the buttons up her back.

‘I often wonder if the weather is determined by my good mood, or if the weather decides it for me.’

 

‘Enough with that nonsense!’ said Marilla. ‘Hurry downstairs, and I want you to say goodbye to Matthew on your way out.’

 

‘Goodbye! I love you!’

 

Anne pecked Marilla on the cheek before she could protest, and bounded down the hallway. As promised, a piece of toast with jam was waiting on the table. Anne closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet scent. She suspected it was something like blackcurrant.

 

That smell brought her back to a very memorable day. Of all the fun Diana and Anne had had with the currant wine, it was not worth the headaches they had felt afterward. Or the dreadful ending of their friendship by the ruthless Mrs Barry. Anne could only be glad that Minnie May had caught croup, otherwise she might still be separated from her bosom friend.

 

Then Anne realised that it was quite bad for her to wish disease on anyone.

 

‘Anne, what did I tell you? Go!’ Marilla strode down the stairs and opened the door.

 

‘Sorry Marilla! See you this afternoon!’ Anne shouldered her books and took to the path at a run. The barn loomed ahead. Normally, Anne would go inside and teach Jerry another word, but there was no time today. She passed Matthew working in the field, but didn’t stop.

 

‘Good morning Matthew!’

 

‘Morning Anne,’ said Matthew, ‘In a hurry?’

 

‘I can’t stop and talk, or I’ll be late!’ Anne flung open the gate, a hand on her hat to keep it from flying away.

 

Matthew laughed, but it quickly turned into a hacking cough with shooting pain up his arm. Anne started at the noise.

 

‘Are you alright?’ Anne’s pale face was one of worry.

 

‘Don’t you worry about me Anne, I am well.’ said Matthew.

 

Anne’s face broke into a smile again. She was so optimistic, worry never plagued her for long. As Anne turned and continued away down the path, Matthew looked to see Marilla standing on the porch. Her eyes were filled with concern.

 

It seemed a shame to Matthew that not everyone could see the world through Anne’s innocent, oblivious eyes.

 

-

 

By the time Anne reached the haunted wood she accepted she might be late. The trees were beautiful, and Anne was sure that Miss Stacey wouldn’t mind if she tarried a while.

 

Birdsong was her orchestra as Anne twirled through the trees. Leaves crunched under her feet as she inspected perfectly round button mushrooms. The forest was so lovely, and it teemed with life.

 

Unfortunately, when one is observing avian life in the canopy, one is much less observant of where one is putting one’s feet.

 

By the time Anne felt the tree root over her foot, she was already falling. Anne felt no fear. Just mild annoyance. That is, until she felt a strong arm stop her fall.

 

‘Anne!’ Gilbert Blythe, of all people, had come to her rescue. ‘Are you all right?’

 

Gilbert’s brow was furrowed with concern. Being in such close proximity, Anne realised his eyes were actually hazel, not the brown she had always pictured in her head. He wore a knitted jumper and the collar of a dark shirt hung out unevenly. Anne had the strangest urge to reach out and straighten it.

 

‘Thank you Gilbert,’ said Anne quickly. ‘I am just fine.’ Using his shoulder to stand again, Anne made a show of straightening out her new dress, hoping that he wouldn’t notice the blush colouring her cheeks.

 

Anne could feel the ghost of his hand still at her waist.

 

‘That’s a beautiful dress. You suit green.’ A soft smile spread onto Gilbert’s face.

 

If it were possible, her face reddened more. It was no secret that Anne was growing. At just past sixteen, Anne was finally old enough to wear longer dresses. She couldn’t wear her hair up just yet, but had taken to leaving it loose down her back in the style of the other girls. Diana told her it was beautiful, and judging by the attentions she had been getting from the boys, it was clear they thought so too.

 

But not Gilbert.

 

Gilbert puzzled Anne. He acted in exactly the same way he always did. Cole had said once that Gilbert had a crush on her, but Anne didn’t believe it. If a new hairstyle and a pretty dress didn’t gain his attentions, she didn’t know what would.

 

Not that Anne minded. She was pleased to have such a good friend and comrade.

 

Unbeknownst to Anne, Gilbert had noticed.

 

He noticed every single thing about her. Like how her hair had darkened a few shades  shades since her arrival in Avonlea. He noticed every time a new freckle appeared on her cheek. And he definitely noticed that she was growing more beautiful by the day.

 

But Anne was right in thinking nothing had changed. Because Gilbert loved Anne as much as the day he first met her.

 

‘Thank you, Gilbert. Marilla made it when Mrs Lynde stopped by with some new fabric.’ Anne looked down at her feet, unsure of what else to say.

 

‘I was a little late today because of some news I heard.’ said Gilbert. Anne could see the excitement behind his eyes. ‘You promise you can keep a secret?’

 

Anne took the keeping of secrets very seriously. She drew herself to full height and held out her hand.

 

‘Gilbert, as a kindred spirit, you can count on me to keep this incredibly important secret.’

 

Gilbert shook her hand. ‘I have no trouble believing that.’

 

Gilbert hesitated, and the twinkle in his eye showed he was more that happy to hold Anne in suspense.

 

‘What is it?’ asked Anne.

 

‘Mary and Bash are having a baby!’

 

‘What? …  Oh Gilbert, this is wonderful news! You have to pass on my congratulations! And do you think Mary would need more help around the house? Because I would be more than happy to oblige-’

 

Gilbert cut her off with a laugh. ‘I don’t think that would be necessary yet. She is not quite out of her first trimester. Which is why you need to keep it a secret for two more weeks.’

 

‘Of course! My lips are sealed.’ Anne mimed locking them up and tossing away the key, earning another laugh from Gilbert. ‘If you don’t mind my asking, why did you tell me?’

 

‘I guess I was too excited. And I knew your reaction would be something to watch.’ Gilbert met her eyes, daring her to deny it.

 

Anne laughed. ‘I see where this is going! I am nothing more than a clown for your entertainment! Well no more! You will see only the most serious of dramatics from this point onward!’

 

Anne punctuated her speech by flicking her scarf over her head like a nun. She looked haughtily down her nose at Gilbert before whirling away.

 

Gilbert’s eyes twinkled with mirth. ‘Bravo! … A true actress!’

 

Anne grinned. ‘I can’t say I have as good of a reason for being late as yours. I overslept. Marilla had to call me far too many times.’

 

‘And I couldn’t sleep! I had a suspicion that something was going on, and Bash wouldn’t tell me anything. I had no idea it was a baby until this morning.’ said Gilbert.

 

The conversation trailed off into comfortable silence. Anne breathed in the cool air and met Gilbert’s gaze. It had softened now, and Anne felt as though he was seeing right into her soul.

 

Gilbert had that way with Anne. He could make her legs feel like jelly and her heart race with one look. It was eerily similar to the cold christmas day when Marilla sent them both to put out the candles on the tree.

 

A lot had changed since then. Gilbert had grown happier, finally able to put some of his grief behind him. He had seemed so much older then.

 

Maybe part of it was because she had changed.

 

Anne’s hair had grown back, and she no longer felt like a child standing in front of him. Indeed she wasn’t a child, but a young woman.

 

‘It reminds me, Anne, I have something for you.’ said Gilbert. ‘Could you close your eyes? It’s a surprise.”

 

Anne nodded and obediently closed her eyes.

 

Her heart was racing out of her chest.

 

A flutter of a kind of electricity spread through her body.

 

_Was Gilbert going to kiss her?_

 

Anne knew by now that she could see Gilbert as becoming more than a friend, provided the right circumstances.

 

But she wished she could snap herself out of it. Gilbert didn’t like her that way, and it was no use pretending any different.

 

-

 

When Gilbert said ‘Open your eyes,’ instead of kissing her, Anne couldn’t push away the disappointment she felt.

 

Anne’s eyes fluttered open to see Gilbert’s gift.

 

In his hand was a bunch of bluebells, still fresh in the morning dew. They were tied together with a blue ribbon trimmed with lace.

 

‘I thought once the bluebells die, you could tie the ribbon in your hair,’ said Gilbert. ‘I found it when I was looking through the attic. I must confess it reminded me of the colour of your eyes.’

 

‘Thank you, Gilbert.’ said Anne, lost for her usual words.

 

She reached out and took the flowers. Anne’s hand brushed Gilbert’s, and Anne could have sworn she felt a spark in the tips of her fingers.

 

‘The ribbon is so beautiful, I simply have to tie it in my hair now.’

 

‘I can help you,’ said Gilbert, ‘If you like.’

 

As soon as he said it, Gilbert felt like kicking himself. It was far too forward an offer, and Anne would probably slap him. Gilbert braced himself for her reply.

 

‘That would be wonderful.’ replied Anne, turning around as she spoke.

 

Gilbert felt his heartbeat quicken as he untied the ribbon around the bluebells. The last time he had touched Anne’s hair was the day of the fateful carrots incident. He better not mess it up this time.

 

Gilbert reached and felt her coppery hair in his fingers. It was so soft. Looking at the ribbon in daylight, there was no doubt it matched Anne’s eyes perfectly. He tied it in a neat bow.

 

Perfect.

 

Anne turned to face him again, and they were standing far too close to be considered ‘proper’. He noticed a few strands of  auburn hair in her face, so he gently tucked them behind her ear.

 

Anne, surprised by the tender gesture, and said nothing.

 

Gilbert should have stepped away, but he didn’t. His thumb brushed her cheek, and he met her gaze.

 

She was still too far away.

 

‘Anne I-’

 

‘We need to go to school. And I hope you aren’t going to call me carrots again. ’ Anne half yelled.

 

Immediately after speaking, Anne regretted she even opened her mouth. _Talk about putting my foot in it._

 

Gilbert smiled, choosing to ignore Anne’s strange outburst. ‘Of course not. Your hair is beautiful.’

 

Anne blushed. Her constant need to find the right words had ruined the moment, yet again. Anne wondered what her life would be like if she occasionally refrained from speaking whatever words her panicked brain came up with.

 

The pair awkwardly tried to find rhythm as they started toward the schoolhouse.

 

‘Really? You like my hair?’ asked Anne, ‘I once hated my hair so much I tried to dye it black. It actually turned green, so that was the reason it was cut so short.’

 

‘I suspected as much,’ said Gilbert. He ran his hand along the leaves as they walked. ‘Red is a wonderful colour, though.’

 

‘My favourite colour would have to be pink, but you know that redheads can never wear pink,’ said Anne. ‘It would clash horribly.’

 

‘I couldn’t decide between red or blue. They are both incomparable.’ said Gilbert.

 

Gilbert’s favourite colours were red and blue respectively because of Anne’s hair and eyes, but she didn’t need to know that.  The red of her hair was a true red, nothing like carrots. It reminded Gilbert of autumn leaves. And the blue of her eyes reminded him of the sea. Even when on the shores of Trinidad, he thought of Anne.

 

‘Aren’t you excited for a baby in the house?’

 

‘I don’t know what to expect,’ said Gilbert. ‘My siblings died before I was born - scarlet fever. A baby in the house should be interesting.’

 

Anne smiled warmly. ‘Any child would be lucky to have you looking out for them.’

 

-

 

By the time Anne and Gilbert reached the schoolhouse, the sun was higher in the sky and the awkwardness had dispersed between them. No matter the tension, Anne found that things always managed to be easy with Gilbert. As long as they avoided any and all romantical situations.

 

They were laughing about one thing or another when it dawned on them just how late they were.

 

‘Shall we go in now, or wait for morning break?’ asked Anne.

 

‘Best get it over with. We are Miss Stacey’s best students - she won’t be so mad.’ said Gilbert with a wink.

 

Anne hung her coat in the cloakroom and entered the classroom with Gilbert. For a blissful moment, no one noticed their late arrival. Until Miss Stacey heard them. A small smile spread across her face.

 

‘Gilbert, Anne. Nice of you to join us this morning.’

 

A dozen pairs of eyes regarded them for a moment, and then the hiss of excited whispers began to fill the classroom.

 

‘Did they walk together?’

 

‘Anne has a new dress-’

 

‘I can’t believe Gilbert-’

 

‘Gilbert and Anne-’

 

Anne wished she could disappear. She would never hear the end of this from Diana, Ruby or Josie.  Face burning, Anne went to her seat, refusing to look at Gilbert.

 

As Miss Stacey began to teach again, a gleeful Diana reached over and wrote a note on Anne’s slate.

 

_That was quite an entrance._

 

Anne couldn’t help but smile.

 

 _We both happened to be running late_ , she replied.

 

Diana gave her a knowing look.

 

_A happy coincidence._

 

_But you have to be careful around Ruby._

 

Anne nodded swiftly. She could hear quiet sniffles from behind her, and didn’t need any other evidence to know Ruby was upset.

 

Ruby’s crush on Gilbert had always been in the background of Anne’s mind, but it hadn’t mattered much to her. Anne had only found it vaguely annoying in story club when they were trying to write creative stories about things far removed from Avonlea.

 

But now it truly annoyed Anne. Ruby didn’t love Gilbert. Anyone could see it was a simple infatuation.

 

 _But what do you think of Gilbert?_ Asked a voice in Anne’s head. _How can you say you care for him more than Ruby?_

 

Anne didn’t know.

 

She finally allowed herself to glance at Gilbert. He was already looking at her.

 

His gaze was soft and kind, and his lips quirked into a smile. Anne felt herself smile back.

 

Inside, Anne was in turmoil.

 

_Do you love him?_

 

_Could you love him?_

 

Anne pondered these questions, and even though she once swore to hate Gilbert Blythe for the rest of her days, she found her answer was a

 

funny sort of

 

strangely certain

  
  


_yes._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> I thought I might try my hand at a multi-chapter fic!
> 
> I have it all planned out and am very excited for where it is going! 
> 
> As always, I love any feedback in the comments! Tell me your favourite moments! Please give kudos if you like!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @avonleaace and you can always talk to me about how oblivious these two kids are lol
> 
> xoxo


End file.
